


仿生破镜会照出电子前任吗？

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: She finds that she can't move on.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 8





	仿生破镜会照出电子前任吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 破镜重圆

问：人这一生最尴尬的事是什么？

如果让此刻的文星伊来回答这个问题，那就是：逛商场遇到前任。

文星伊选购完几盒麦片时，腕上的手表显示下午六点，该是晚餐时间了。她拎着购物袋往回走，儿童区外已陆续有许多家长正排队接孩子离开。文星伊站在队伍外围玩起手机，抬头时正好到她，便蹲下身朝游乐设施那边招呼：

“小娜！不玩了，咱们去吃饭了。”

她等了好一阵，才看到尹园娜小小的身影扭扭捏捏地出现在视线里。文星伊正要出声催促，却见她身边还有另一个陌生的小女孩，两个孩子要哭似的依依不舍地分别，画面好笑又可爱。

文星伊把她抱到一旁的凳子上蹲下身给她穿鞋，然后边整理小姑娘歪掉的辫子边问：“那是新认识的朋友吗？”

“是的。”女孩瘪瘪嘴，“小姨，我们也去吃中餐吧。恩英说了她待会要和妈妈去吃中餐。”

那么“恩英”就是刚才那个小女孩的名字了。文星伊本来想带侄女去吃面，但既然小孩想跟刚认识的朋友多玩会，那就顺着孩子的意好了。她拍了拍尹园娜的衣角，牵起她的小手。

“那就听我们小娜的去吃中餐。”

她到了地方才发觉失策，这家店生意还挺好，位置已经差不多坐满了。眼看尹园娜见计划泡汤，眼睫毛一眨就要落下泪来，文星伊连忙询问服务员有没有办法。过了一会，服务员告知她：“里面有顾客愿意拼桌。女士您放心，她们就三个人，但桌子是六人桌，空间足够。”

文星伊连连道谢，拉着尹园娜在服务员的指引下走进店里。远远的就看见有个女人坐在位置上，脸被桌子中央的花瓶挡住。服务员接过文星伊手上的购物袋放在寄存处，在两人落座后递上菜单。文星伊把小侄女在座位上安置好，抬头正想和同桌的好心人也道声谢，却在视线投去时愣住了。

女人留着棕色的卷发，白衬衫包臀裙，似乎刚下班。如果只是从店门口路过朝内一看，会觉得是个陌生都市美人，值得回头多瞟几眼的那种。本来文星伊对人脸的记忆已经不算很清晰了，但坏就坏在她眉角的痣——一下勾起了全部丢入了时间洪流的思绪——下辈子也忘不掉的那种。

金容仙。

文星伊几乎在认出人的下一刻就起身想走，但尹园娜踢蹬着腿拉住她的袖子叫唤：“我要吃这个！我要吃这个小包子！”

“小娜，我们要不……”文星伊扯了扯嘴角，刚准备点单的手僵在半空。

偏偏金容仙已经看了过来。文星伊猝不及防跟她对视，正要出口的话又硬生生吞了回去。有那么一会，她们都直直地看着对方，似乎虽然事实已摆在眼前，但都不敢相信某件概率极小的事真的发生了。

“我就要这个嘛！”尹园娜的炸地嚎爆发在成年人间的死寂中。

“小朋友喜欢就点吧。”那边厢的金容仙先回过神，愣了一下，但很快恢复了面对陌生人时礼貌友善的样子，笑着说。

这一单点得文星伊后背像有蚂蚁在爬。等到服务员确认了菜品拿着订单离开，文星伊又陷入了是否该拔腿就跑的纠结里。她坐如针毡，开始忍不住胡思乱想：金容仙手边放着一个儿童玩具，想必她也带了小孩。但服务员说这张桌子原本有三个人，那么……

文星伊看着金容仙把那个儿童玩具收到桌子下面，突然有点微妙的不是滋味。八年不见的曾经的恋人以这种过巧的方式再次见面，任谁都会情绪起伏一阵的。许多以为不会再记起的画面全被大脑自动刨了出来，赤裸地袒露在风里。

然后文星伊惊醒，内心咒骂了自己几句，决定对前任视若无睹、老老实实服侍小祖宗吃完这顿饭就溜，并默默把这家店拉入了黑名单。

正当她独自天人交战时，尹园娜奶声奶气的叫唤打破了沉默：

“啊，恩英姐姐！”

小祖宗唰一下跳下座位，文星伊拉都没拉住，看着她冲向了端着一碟小菜朝这里走来的另一个女孩——就是先前在游乐场见过的那个。

文星伊心里突然有不好的预感。

恩英先是惊讶，接着也高兴地叫起来：“园娜！”

文星伊就这么眼睁睁见她走到了这张桌子旁，把菜放上桌，然后拉着尹园娜兴奋地同金容仙报告：

“小姨，小姨，快看，这就是我刚才跟你说的新朋友！园娜，这是我小姨！”

金容仙也是一副没反应过来的样子，匆匆瞥了文星伊一眼，接着急急忙忙切换mode应付双份童稚。

好消息：原来那不是金容仙的小孩。

坏消息：除了以上这一条，其他都是坏消息。

文星伊耳朵里被两个孩子此起彼伏的招呼声弄得嗡嗡直响。金容仙正俯身温柔地和她们说话。小孩干什么都新鲜，恩英非要拉着还没独自取过菜的园娜去盛小菜，于是两只蝴蝶又呼啦一下飞走了，园娜还小大人似的嘱咐文星伊“要乖乖待在这里等我回来哦”。

正准备站起来的文星伊欲哭无泪地坐了回去。

气氛继续保持着死一般的沉寂。文星伊掏出手机玩消消乐，却因为心神不宁连续三局都game over。她无奈地放下手机，伸手去取桌子上的酱油准备学着电视上的中餐厅里演的去兑点蘸水。哪知道金容仙竟和她同时伸手，目标也是那瓶小小的酱油。

两个人收手的速度都很快。但也正因如此，场面已经到了不得不说点什么否则沉默会让双方都不得好死的程度了——

“恩英很可爱，园娜好久没和陌生孩子玩这么开心了。”文星伊率先张口，决定拿孩子开刀。大人之间聊这些总没错。

“谢…谢谢。”金容仙顺着台阶下。众所周知，没话可聊又不得不聊的成年人之间的聊天礼仪就是得在句末学会提问，“园娜也是。说起来，她是你的……”

文星伊刚才取酱油时瞥见她无名指上的钻戒——像根鱼刺哽在她喉咙里，于是想也没想便道：“我女儿，明年上小学了。”

……救命，文星伊，你是在赌气跟前任比“谁过得更好”吗？她表面漫不经心，内心却嚎叫不停。三十二岁了，快停止吧！

“啊。”看得出金容仙这回结结实实地怔住了，不过也就一下。她很快又笑起来，完全是个有家庭有事业的靓丽OL的样子，“是吗。确实…很像你。我是说，她也很可爱。”

然后又陷入了沉默。文星伊抠着桌布，盘算怎么才能快速离开这里。

没等她想出个所以然，尹园娜就从不知道哪个犄角旮旯活力四射地冲了回来，把小碟子重重搁在文星伊面前：

“小姨，快看！”

文星伊头皮一麻，没来得及捂她的嘴。

如果说她刚才还只是尴尬，现在则可以说是冷汗直下了。文星伊手忙脚乱地把尹园娜抱回椅子上坐着，没敢再去看金容仙的表情——万一是一个对“目睹前任装逼被小侄女当面拆穿”的嘲笑，她会当场用餐刀自杀。

幸好天使一样的曹恩英很快分走了金容仙的全部精力。随着菜渐渐上齐，凝固的空气总算缓和了一些。酒足饭饱，尹园娜一直吵嚷嚷地要和曹恩英玩，早就溜到一边去了。在无尽的尴尬里，文星伊只好再次装作无事发生地开口：

“随便问问——服务员刚才跟我说你们有三个人，你的…呃，丈夫怎么没……”

“丈夫？”金容仙疑惑地一偏头，然后了然地笑了，“哪有什么丈夫。我和姐姐一起带恩英来的，但她临时有事，没来得及等上菜就走了。”

“我还单身呢。”金容仙晃了晃手，又补充道，“戴着是为了防同事追求的。毕竟我不喜欢…男人，但又不能广而告之。你知道的。”

她坦诚自然的态度让文星伊更加无地自容，恨不能以头抢地，再加上“你知道的”四个字，杀伤力堪比核武。更讨厌的是，“还单身”这个关键词不知为何蛇一样机敏地钻进了她的脑袋，不断闪烁，扑都扑不灭。

“…不好意思。”最后她说，“没想到容…容熙姐姐的孩子都这么大了。”

“毕竟八年过去了。”金容仙舒了口气，偏头看了看不远处玩得很开心的两个小孩，“人生又有几个八年呢。”

人生又有几个八年。

“……”金容仙天生自带让人卸下包袱的魔力。文星伊心里一紧，但肩膀却放松了下来，“说得对。”

金容仙沉默了一阵，换了个话题，“这是涩琪的女儿吧？”

“嗯。”文星伊忽然注意到她今天穿着黑色的内衣，从白衬衫下透出点底色。她漫不经心地想着，蓦地悚然一惊，掐着大腿转换视线，“臭丫头大学毕业没多久就结婚了。”

“女儿这么乖，一定很幸福。真好。”金容仙单手托腮，微笑道。

时间已逼近八点，两人不约而同地开始收拾东西结账，招呼侄女回家。两个大人领着两个小孩一同走向通往停车场的电梯。金容仙按了一楼。

“没开车吗？”文星伊忍不住问。

“坐姐姐的车来的，她有事要办就开走了。”金容仙摸摸曹恩英的耳朵，“我带恩英乘地铁回去。”

又是沉默。

“……你们住哪？”在显示屏上的数字落到“2”时，文星伊终于憋出一口气道，“我送你们回去？我是说，今天外面温度低，放小朋友出去吹冷风不太……”

“真的吗？”曹恩英倒是很高兴能和尹园娜再多待一会，“小姨，可以吗？”

两双亮晶晶的眼睛期待地望过来，金容仙犹豫几秒，点了点头。

于是便一道进入地下停车场。文星伊打开导航，一边发动车辆一边让金容仙自己输入地点。

然后她发现目的地落在自己家小区。

文星伊一脚油门差点踩滑，慌忙把住换挡杆，有点狼狈地问：“你…你住这里？”

“刚搬过来。姐夫在附近投资建了所中学，叫我当他的第一批老师。”金容仙答得很快，“我从日本交流学习回来没多久，原来的学校暂时也没有安排后续工作给我，干脆答应了。”

这叫什么事！文星伊自己买的公寓就在那个小区，已经住了快三年了。她从没想过这也能撞上。

“怎么了？”金容仙看着她目不斜视的侧脸，开玩笑道，“我不能住那吗？”

“没有。挺好的。以后恩英上学也近。”文星伊赶紧否认。她最终还是没有说出自己也住在那里，免得像上赶着补充什么似的。

“可你耳朵好红。”金容仙道，“车里空调开太大了？”

“我耳朵天生就容易红。”文星伊发现自己已经可以保持表面镇静同金容仙交谈了。短短几小时她真是进步飞快，“‘你知道的’。”

她看不见金容仙的表情，只死盯着挡风玻璃。她唯一有点怨怼的是金容仙表现得比她坦荡多了。她难道就一点不在乎以前的事？

“是吗？”金容仙靠在椅背上，“我怎么记得你只有……的时候才会红成这样。”

文星伊猛一打方向盘，后座传来两个小家伙的惊呼。她内心飘过一片弹幕，说什么的都有，“操”占多数。语气词，可以表达很多意义，也可以什么意义都没有。

“呀，开慢点。”金容仙赶紧扭身看了眼后头，不知有意还是无意地切了话题，“对了……你呢？最近过得怎么样？”

“我挺好的。”文星伊有点生硬地回答，“如你所见，单身贵族，有车有房，偶尔帮妹妹带小孩。”

“听上去不错。”金容仙是真的觉得车里空调开大了些，解开了衬衫上的前两颗扣子。文星伊转头看反光镜时又瞥见她胸前隐约冒头的事业线。

烦死了。文星伊的视线再一次落荒而逃。我为什么要这样啊。她想。可能真的该找个新女友了。

幸好车程不远，很快到达了目的地。

两人客气地道了再见，文星伊目送金容仙和曹恩英下车走远。她把车开进自己家楼下的停车位，抱着快睡着的尹园娜回到家。

当天晚上文星伊就做噩梦了。梦里先是二十岁的她把金容仙按在窄窄的公寓小床上做爱，湿热的空气湿热的人，金容仙绞得太紧，所以她色令智昏地说了很多混账话；然后是二十四岁的她和金容仙在大雨天分手，风刮在脸上似要片下肉来，金容仙像块讲不通道理的铁板，所以她怒急攻心地又说了很多混账话。

现在回头一看，都他妈是废话。

第二天文星伊中午才爬起来，肿着眼睛看了眼kkt，尹园娜一大早已经被亲娘接走去上舞蹈班了，文涩琪留信说给她买了水果放在客厅。文星伊感觉自己像是提前步入老年生活的孩子外婆。她想了想，觉得这样下去不行，有必要添酒回灯重开宴，重拾当年的魏晋风流。她点开和安喜延的聊天框，啪嗒啪嗒打字：

晚上有空吗？出来喝酒。

要说喝酒，安喜延绝对是随叫随到。文星伊到地方时熟悉的人已经坐在那了，桌子上的酒全开好了盖子——她俩一块的时候一般都是直接对瓶吹。

两人聊着天玩了点游戏，酒过三巡，兴奋劲上来了，人也不怎么清醒了，就可以把想说的话一股脑给说了。

“你知道吗，我完了。”文星伊把脑袋磕到桌子上，“金容仙回来了！”

“有什么好完的？”安喜延拍拍她的背，“挫败啦？那就找几个妞在她面前多晃晃。”

“……你没懂我。”文星伊眼泪汪汪地抬起头，“我好恨我自己。等到她又出现在我生活里，我才发现我从来就没有真正放下过，我甚至都没有讨厌过她——你能理解吗？我好像又回到了刚跟她分手的那会，得把腿摔断才能控制住不飞奔回去找她。不过时间长了，也就那样了……但是她又回来了……她呢？她倒是自然又随意。”

“你那阵是故意把腿摔断的？”安喜延大惊。

“不是那个意思！”分手那天雨太大，楼道里都是积水，文星伊一回家就把腿跌折了。她回忆起那段日子，又喝了一大口酒，“我打石膏的时候天天抱着手机，想着只要金容仙给我打电话——哪怕铃只响了一声就挂掉，我都……爬也要爬到她面前。”

“…哎，那你什么意思啊。”安喜延开瓶的手顿住了，“要吃回头草？”

文星伊矢口否认，低头缓了半天，又呜呜咽咽地说：“算了…你又不知道金容仙做饭有多好吃……不知道金容仙身材有多辣……不知道金容仙有多好……”

“我确实不知道是多辣的身材能给你惦记八年？”安喜延本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大了，“八年！奥运会都办了两届了。你知道你这种行为咱们平时是怎么批判的吗？”

“我懂，这叫犯贱。但她好狡猾。”文星伊根本不听她的，完全自说自话。她挥着开瓶器笃定道，“故意穿成我最喜欢的那款。她明明知道我对成熟女人……”

“等等。”安喜延无语地比了个手势，“虽然我是来安慰你的……但是，总而言之……我觉得你可能只是空窗太久了。要不我发消息叫几个美女朋友来玩吧。哎，说了多少遍，你这种三年不开张开张吃三年是不……”

“就像朴正花的脸再过二十年还是能让你找回青春。”文星伊痛苦又正色地说，“对我来说，金容仙就是我的青春。”

“如果说金容仙确实是照着你的理想型长的——”没想到这家伙把朴正花搬出来，安喜延只得扶着额头改口，“那就顺其自然算了。”

“‘顺其自然’？我昨晚就梦到她了……”

“穿衣服的还是没穿衣服的。”

“……”

“………来，别说话了，喝酒。”

不过除了“顺其自然”，哪还有别的办法呢？既不可能把金容仙赶出小区，也不可能自己搬出去。一场乱七八糟的谈话最后以两人消费了不少的酒而告终。

好在文星伊宿醉之后反而清醒多了。她一边刷牙洗脸一边仔细审判了自己，最后对镜发誓：不要太当回事。生活就是充满意外，有的人长到三十岁才知道自己不是父母亲生的，有的人直到娶妻生子才知道自己有家族遗传病。相比之下，只不过偶遇个前任，没必要如此大动干戈。

没必要。文星伊催眠式地默念了几遍，收拾好自己，带上笔记本，决定去楼下咖啡厅坐坐转换心情。

她点了一杯拿铁，刚打开笔记本屏幕，屁还没坐热，就听到前面的柜台传来了熟悉的声音：

“一杯美式，热的，谢谢。”

……不是吧？！

文星伊震撼于命运的捉弄，可惜没等她把自己藏到桌子底下，端着咖啡杯的金容仙一回头，两人的视线又猝不及防交汇了。

文星伊只得改变战术，深呼吸两次，告诉自己，没问题。

随着时间朝午间推移，周日的咖啡厅已渐渐人满为患。金容仙左看右看，似乎犹豫了一下，最后还是选择了文星伊的对面。

金容仙换下职业装，穿了身针织衫，透过孔隙能看见皮肤和肩带，坐下的时候有清新的香水味飘过来。咖啡厅的双人桌不宽，坐在两边的人难免要在桌下磕磕碰碰地互相给对方的腿让让位置。于是文星伊得以知道她穿着质感微硬的细跟鞋。她打字的手微微颤抖，觉得自己该出家了。

“……好巧。”不说话比说话更不合适。她把屏幕往下压一点，扯着嘴角和金容仙打招呼。

“好巧。”金容仙偏过身体小幅度挥手，“在忙吗？”

“啊不…不忙。”文星伊不知道该不该继续专注于面前的文档了，“不是工作上的事。”

“有别的事能丰富下闲暇时间也不错。”金容仙微笑起来，“新手表很好看。”

居然注意到自己今早换了块手表戴。文星伊莫名觉得这些年来金容仙既没有变，又变了许多。但具体是什么方面，她又说不上来。

不过倒让她心里那股较真的劲儿又上来了。这一点可能就算她七老八十了都很难改正。

“谢谢。”文星伊也笑，“你的项链也很好看。”

蓝色的挂坠陷在起伏的胸口，确实很好看——虽然重点是胸，不是挂坠。文星伊十分真诚。看开点、放轻松是一回事，前任面前不认输是另一回事。

金容仙低头看了一眼胸前的项链，把衣领往上揪了揪，没再吭声。文星伊突然愉悦多了，打字速度变得飞快。她们都安静下来，金容仙阅读自带的书，文星伊敲着键盘。

这份宝贵的宁静持续到金容仙的电话响起。她赶忙摸出手机关掉铃声，准备出去接电话，但站起得有点急，手上的书没拿稳，啪嗒落在文星伊脚边。文星伊没多想便弯腰拾起，却瞥见书里掉出来的书签——一张塑封的双人照，定格在两个青春洋溢的女孩脸上，皮肤和长发都闪耀着年轻气盛的光——她的手僵住了，但很快用指节把书签推回书里，面不改色地递给金容仙。

金容仙说了声谢谢，匆匆向她礼貌性一笑，把手机举到耳边大步走出咖啡厅，然后没有回来。

文星伊看见金容仙的热美式只喝了不到一半。她没法再继续打字了，心绪不宁地坐了一阵，也收起笔电离开了这里。

这天晚上文星伊没做梦。

她失眠了。

回忆随着照片一拥而上，争先恐后地从地里钻出来，挤满了她的脑海。有时候是金容仙在她的宿舍楼下抱着吉他唱歌，有时候是金容仙拉开外套给她挡风，有时候是金容仙垂下睫毛含着她的手指……文星伊从来没发现自己记得这么清楚，清楚到自己当时的心情、鞋尖上的污渍、金容仙脸上的绒毛……都像蓝光电影的碎片。她翻了个身，鼻腔里金容仙的香水味还在虚无地折磨她的神经。额角一缕碎发落到嘴边，文星伊呆滞地张嘴嚼起那缕头发，忽然第一次深切地意识到什么叫“空虚寂寞冷”。

她也怀念我们在一起的日子吗？文星伊惶惑地猜测。如果时光可以倒流，文星伊宁愿自己没看到那张书签。毕竟哪怕真的怀念又如何？八年的空档，2012年到2020年的间隔，读小学的孩子可能已经是大学生，同性恋婚姻合法的地区新增超过十个，美国白宫的主人换了两次……二十一世纪多么匆忙，世界风云变幻，人的脚步不停，改变的、丢失的、获得的加起来，远非一句话一个眼神一次巧合一点天真的幻想就能说没就没。那么。文星伊理性地得出结论。金容仙怀念的是一个二十岁的莽撞的少年——永远朝气蓬勃，热情洋溢，开开心心地把五脏六腑都掏出来给一个人，没有社会磨出来的计较、悲观、颓废、市侩——而不是别的谁。

可金容仙就是她人生中的一个大洞。洞不填上，风就灌进来了。

她又开始觉得自己白天的言行不仅幼稚，还冒犯了金容仙。虽然金容仙必然同多年前一样根本不会和她计较，甚至可能转头就忘，但文星伊已经不是二十二岁，而是三十二岁。

下次遇到一定要赔礼道歉。

做完这个决定，眼皮终于渐渐变沉，文星伊在忐忑和平静并存的矛盾心境中睡着了。

命运的安排时常让人惊讶背后是否真的存在暗中窥视的操盘手。

又一次，文涩琪抱歉地说要加班，请姐姐帮忙接女儿放学。文星伊便驱车从公司直接到了尹园娜的幼儿园，刚牵住侄女的小手，孩子就挣脱了她朝远方跑去，嘴里喊着：

“恩英姐姐！”

这地方幼儿园和小学在同一个校区，文星伊今天于是知道了曹恩英在这里上小学。不仅如此，曹恩英身后站着金容仙和金容熙。

她们隔着几十米的距离，两个小朋友在中央高兴地抱在一起。她和金容仙远远地对视，金家两姐妹率先迈步走了过来。

文星伊这次镇定多了。她先和金容熙打了招呼。金容熙和当年一样热情友善。金容仙站在旁边看着姐姐和前女友互相问候。拉了阵可有可无的家常，也就是时候各回各家了。而就在这时，金容熙道：

“听说上一次是星伊开车送容仙和恩英回家，这几天恩英也一直跟我吵着要找园娜玩，不如过几天我请一顿吧，就当谢谢星伊的便车，再让两个孩子聚聚。园娜妈妈要是有空，也一道来。”

在尹园娜和曹恩英亮晶晶的眼神里，文星伊说不出拒绝的话。她求助地望了望金容仙，但金容仙只是对着亲姐姐微笑点头。

于是金容熙和文星伊互留了电话。眼看已经到了不得不走的时候，文星伊想起自己还欠着个道歉，只得磨磨蹭蹭地启口：

“等等，那个……容…金容仙，可以单独……”

“嗯？”金容仙立刻收回了刚离地的脚，定定地看着她。

文星伊张着嘴，在几双眼睛的注视下，对于单独把金容仙叫到一边这种事，感到难如登天。金容熙是知道她俩的过去的，当年文星伊频繁到金容仙家去见爱人，还有好多次都是金容熙给她开的门。

但是金容仙似是一副坚定地要等待她说出什么的神情。

文星伊溃败了。

下一次吧。她深吸口气，“没事，再见。我会带园娜按时赴约的。”

不知是不是她的错觉，金容仙的脸上好像掠过一丝失望。

金容熙选了悠闲的周六。文涩琪两周前已经和同事说好出去逛街了，只能遗憾地表示以后再约。当时她们在文涩琪家吃完饭，文星伊说出请客的是金容熙时，没错过妹妹脸上欲言又止的表情。但最后文涩琪什么也没说，于是文星伊也装作什么也没察觉。

等到了时间，她领着尹园娜在商场一楼的麦当劳门口和金氏姐妹会面。几人吃了烤肉，金容熙充当谈话的粘合剂，幸好她很会聊天，加上两个孩子的玩闹调节，这顿饭算是相当愉快。

饭后曹恩英要拉着妈妈和尹园娜去玩陶塑。这方面完全触及了金容仙和文星伊的知识盲区，只有金容熙熟门熟路，应当是经常陪女儿玩。她们把小孩送到地方，接下来本应该大人们去逛街，两小时后再来接孩子，但曹恩英不让母亲离开，金容熙只得被女儿拽着手和文星伊金容仙道别。

以小人之心度君子之腹一点，文星伊觉得她应该很乐意陪着两个女儿，而不是——

“喝点什么吗？”金容仙指指不远处的鲜榨果汁，“我有它家的会员卡。”

“…我最近不太爱喝甜的。”文星伊婉拒。

金容仙自言自语似的说：“你以前挺喜欢喝奶茶的呀。”

这回轮到文星伊哑然，她发现自己真的淡定多了，但还是会被几句简单的话牵动到脆弱的心脏瓣膜。

她吸了两口气，改口：“其实提子汁可以。不过得我请。”

她们端着两杯果汁走出来，金容仙看上去是有目的地的，文星伊只是保持着半臂距离跟着她走。她有些心不在焉，望着金容仙摇晃的耳坠发呆。她从来没想过还能跟金容仙一起逛街。如果金容仙要去买新衣服或者鞋子，会询问她的意见吗？她又该怎么回答呢？……

她漫无边际地想着，最后随金容仙停下脚步，抬头时正对着人偶模特身上的一套蓝色蕾丝内衣。

文星伊：“……”

“本来说好了姐姐和我一起挑，”金容仙似乎也觉得抱歉，道，“在网上买总嫌不合适，加上搬新家的时候弄丢了一些。正好今天有空，不节约这个时间了。你如果要去看看别的就先走吧。”

“……没事，我在外面等。”文星伊拧着脖子停步，帮金容仙端着果汁，在内衣店门口一侧不动了。

她的手被两杯饮料占用，没法玩手机，只能干站着，没一会觉得不对劲。周围除了她一个女人，全是低头刷屏幕或者聊天的男人，大概都在等家中女眷，二手烟和男士香水的味道夹杂在一起，熏得她牙关发紧。只言片语飘进她的耳朵，大多都是男人视角的围绕女人的内衣的兴致勃勃的讨论。偶尔有目光从她脸上扫过，带着探究意味，让文星伊感觉更不舒服了。

大韩民国的大男子主义还有没有救？捱了不到五分钟，文星伊就在心中骂着娘调头重新大跨步进了店里。

这是商场最大的内衣店，霸占两层楼，客流量不少。文星伊寻了一阵，在二楼某个衣架前找到了正在和销售员交谈的金容仙。

后者见她过来，挑着眉睁大眼睛：“反悔了？”

“我突然觉得来都来了，”文星伊干巴巴地解释，“为什么不买呢。”

“女人的本性。”金容仙和销售员相视一笑。

文星伊低头假装在看面前挂的一排文胸。她买衣服从头到脚都属于不会对自己吝啬的人，压根不缺穿的，何况女人挑衣服是体力活，老实说，她现在并没有这个心情。

“我觉得那边的应该更适合你。”销售员去取衣服了，金容仙便对文星伊指了个方向。

文星伊看了看自己面前挂的，的确不是她会穿的风格——用料少了点——再看了看金容仙指的，感觉脸上有点挂不住。救命，这就是最糟的事：如果和前任太过互相了解——从里到外的——分手之后只会变成报应。

幸好销售员及时回来拯救了被迫陷入发呆状态的文星伊。

“女士，您要的款式。”

“唔……”金容仙蹙着眉，好像还是不太确定的样子。

精明的销售员反应快，立刻就地发挥：“要不让您的朋友帮您看看？有时候朋友的建议其实很管用。”说完绕到文星伊跟前，“您觉得呢？”

文星伊正两眼放空，突然被提问，想也没想便道：“版式还行，但可以换个小点的尺码。”

“小点的？”

文星伊再一次不经思考地报了个数字。销售员给金容仙递了个征询的眼神，金容仙没说话，应当是默认正确了。

“您朋友真了解您。”临走前销售员感叹道。

“可不是吗。”文星伊不轻不重地说，“我用手量……”

这时她意识到自己把脑子里想的话从嘴里给说出来了。

文星伊连忙踩下刹车，狼狈地捂住嘴，感觉自己在挡风玻璃上撞了个头破血流。

阿弥陀佛。她两手合十，开始在心里起草双份的道歉。

金容仙刚进试衣间，销售员就繁忙地接待起新顾客。文星伊不知该干什么，便呆站着一遍遍模拟道歉的过程。过了一会，分身乏术的销售员请她帮忙把刚在仓库找到的同款不同色的内衣递给“她的朋友”。文星伊没法说不，只好接下这个活。她敲敲试衣间的门，从门缝里把手伸进去，指尖挂着金容仙要的内衣，希望她们彼此有点互留面子的默契。

“不好意思。”没想到金容仙听见敲门声，只当是销售员，压根没回头看，理着胸罩下缘道，“可以帮我调整一下左边肩带的长度吗？”

她没得到回应，但几秒钟的安静后门被打开再关上——这扇试衣间的门有点坏了，发出不堪重负的嘎吱声——金容仙感到有温暖的手落到了她的肩胛骨处，而与之矛盾的则是相伴的冰凉坚硬的触感——

似乎是戒指。

金容仙心一跳。身后传来熟悉的人声：

“……那个，对不起。”

肩带被拉到一个恰到好处的位置。文星伊忐忑地收回手，感觉时间被拉长得让人度秒如年。

半晌传来金容仙没有波澜的问句：“为什么道歉？”

“为我有失稳重的言行。”文星伊按照腹稿对答如流，“不好意思，在你面前屡次表现得那么轻浮，让你不舒服…这是我的错。我以后会注意……保持距离，不会再让你困扰。”

她一口气说完，惴惴地等待回答。一阵折磨人的沉默过后，金容仙突然转过身来，文星伊下意识后退。金容仙前进，文星伊只得继续后退，匆忙之间被逼到本就窄小的试衣间的墙角，无路可走。

“我不接受。”

“什…什么？”

“我不接受你的道歉。”金容仙点着她的胸口，“文星伊，八年了，为什么你在有些方面一点长进也没有？总是因为…莫名其妙的小事让人生你的气。”

文星伊拼命往墙角贴，距离太近，她几乎闻到金容仙身上的新内衣的味道。

“如果我想要你和我保持距离，”金容仙深吸口气，一字一顿地说，“你从一开始就不会有机会再看到我。”

“永远别跟我道歉，”金容仙又往前逼了一步，“不然……不然我就揍你。”

她们互相瞪着，一个难以置信，一个气势汹汹。这回打破沉默的是被成年人的重量压迫后发出抗议的门的合页。人类对突发状况的应急反应让两人不约而同地往反方向撤了一点，然而似乎已经晚了，文星伊把自己从门板和墙上撕下来，感觉背上不轻反重。她暗叫不好，千钧一发之际只来得及扯开外套把没穿上衣的金容仙裹进自己的长风衣里。下一秒，试衣间的门板跟合页轰轰烈烈说了再见。

巨响引来工作人员，惊呼和道歉接二连三响起。她却只听到金容仙略显急促的呼吸，还有心跳，隔着那件浅色的内衣传递过来。赶来查看情况的人越来越多，文星伊的手臂箍得更紧，不去看金容仙，半侧过脸冲外面的店员叫喊着需要立刻换一间更衣室。

她背对门口，不安地畏惧着怀里的人和外头的人的目光。这种不安是下意识的，很快就消失了，风浪又平息下来。是的，她已经三十多岁了。一些曾经害怕的东西早就变得无所谓起来，岁月同时填补着麻木和底气。

而金容仙的身体像太阳一样迸发着热量。文星伊捏着风衣的边沿，把她严丝合缝地锁在自己两臂中的空间里，感觉要被烫伤了。

下班突然下起雨，文星伊打开雨刮器，将车载音响的声音调大了些。

她伸手取充电线时摸到一张硬质卡片——上次更衣室的插曲最终以店家赠送了她们俩一人一张打折卡告终。好在没人好奇两个女人怎么把门给搞塌了。

事件距今已三周有余。文星伊反复咀嚼金容仙在更衣室同她说的话，隐约有蠢蠢欲动的猜测，却又没有求证的勇气。她只能在做别的事情时转移注意力，一旦开始无事可做的独处，那种蠢蠢欲动就又涌了上来。

电台里放着一首赞美puppy love的轻快歌曲。这首歌有些年头了，奈何符合韩国人的口味，一直经久不衰。除了那首每逢十二月定期全球回榜的圣诞曲，没有几首歌拥有这份殊荣。反正文星伊二十岁的时候就在听它，现在她三十二岁了，依然时不时能听到诚市某个角落传来熟悉的旋律。

高潮部分的歌词一遍一遍重复着旺火一样的年轻人的爱情。文星伊搭在方向盘上的手敲打着节奏，等她回过神来，车已经绕了条远路开到金容仙工作的中学门口。

她减慢速度，隔着被雨滴分割成沙砾似的碎片的车窗玻璃观望着这所刚建立不久的新学校。“学校”听上去太久远了。文星伊已经不大记得自己中学时代是什么样子，多半冒失又天真，傻逼又浪漫。她看见几个学生叽叽喳喳地把书包顶在脑袋上冲进雨幕，又看见保安慢悠悠地关门。

然后她看见金容仙站在校门口的自行车棚下。

文星伊揉揉眼睛开近了点，以确认自己没有看错。

就是金容仙，还是那身踩在文星伊取向狙击上跳舞的职业装。她可能没有带伞，神情像在等雨小下去。

半分钟远远的注视后，文星伊把车轻巧地滑到自行车棚前，摇下了车窗。

“上车？”她探出头问。

金容仙反应了一下，一副完全没料到的样子。

“星……”她眨着眼求证，“…文星伊？”

“快上车，外面好冷。”文星伊敲敲车门。

金容仙道了声谢坐到后座。文星伊关窗，踩下油门。车身重新穿梭在雨中的马路上。

“你怎么在这？”

“下班顺路。”文星伊关掉车载音响，把后座的空调开大了些。

无言了一阵，文星伊先开口道：“直接送你到上次的地方？”

“嗯……不。就在前面的街口停吧。”金容仙回答，“周五不想开火。我在外面吃完下午饭再回去。”

过了一个红绿灯，她又轻声补道：“一起吗？我请客。”

文星伊看了后视镜一眼，答应了。她到现在都属于不太会做饭的类型。

找地方把车停好后，文星伊从副驾驶取了把备用伞递给金容仙。两人下了车，走进一家火锅店。店里热哄哄的，暖空气吹得人全身松弛。

“还是点以前的那些吗？”坐下之后，金容仙拿着菜单问。

“嗯。”文星伊点头应允。她有点恨恨地想，为什么偏要用这种熟门熟路的问法，装作不了解对方的喜好再各点各的不可以吗？

然后她又悲哀地发现如果金容仙真的那么做，她肯定会陷入更烦闷的不愉和低落。

在等待上菜的间隙，金容仙突然说：“上次的事……不好意思。”

“什么？”文星伊用筷子戳着碗底。

“更衣室。”金容仙言简意赅，“抱歉……还有，谢谢。”

“正如你说的，”文星伊放下筷子，直直地看着她道，“永远别跟我道歉。”

金容仙于是没有回话。她们沉默着吃完了火锅，在吵嚷的店里像两个异类。店家附赠了啤酒，文星伊抿了一口，只觉得嘴里发苦。金容仙令人意外地喝完了一罐。文星伊有点恍惚，她记得她酒量很糟糕。

再回到车上时也没有人说话。天色已经变得昏暗。文星伊开到金容仙的住处楼下，金容仙拉开车门，意外地看着文星伊也下了车。

“我送你。”她说。或许可以把这当作一个了结。

雨还没停。文星伊将伞举到两人头顶。这段路程显得很长，又很短。在一盏路灯下，金容仙忽然停住了脚步。文星伊侧身看着她。

今天公司开了个会，文星伊穿得比较正式，还没来得及回家换下衣服。因而胸前的领带变成了破绽，金容仙伸手拽住的时候，文星伊猝不及防差点栽倒。

“我觉得还是应该把话说明白。”这个动作容易显得有威慑力。当金容仙严肃起来，旁人往往很难再表现得满不在乎。

文星伊肌肉紧绷，背上冷汗热汗交织。

“我们别维持这种状态，可以吗？这种让大家都不舒服的状态。”金容仙吐字清晰，“实话说，我承认我对你仍然有…有些挂念。当年走得太匆忙，没有留下一个体面些的道别，我到现在仍在后悔。如果你因此记恨也情有可原，我全都接受，但是这并不代表我喜欢现在这样令人讨厌的相处模式。如果你不喜欢我总是以这个身份出现，我们……”

她顿了顿，感觉领带变得有点烫手。她松开了它，看着路灯的碎光落在文星伊的眼睛里，像跳动的火。二十岁的文星伊注视她的时候就是这样，世界就是这双眼睛里永恒的活火。那时候金容仙悄悄把她比做很多小动物，小狗小猫小羊羔小马驹，因为都是能让人类束手无策的最可爱的存在。我该拿你怎么办呢。她经常这样想。文星伊记得她的生理期，记得她从头到脚所有的尺码，记得她在翻阅杂志时随口说想去的度假区；喜欢搂她的腰，喜欢用鼻尖蹭她的颈项，喜欢枕在她的大腿上听歌。因为太在乎了，所以走的时候格外决绝。她在凌晨登机，包里还放着一块文星伊买的玫瑰饼。她看着飞机上提供的无聊的爱情电影，眼泪从首尔落到伦敦。到头来也全不记得文星伊说过或做过哪些惹她生气的事，只记得文星伊的爱能把她烧成灰烬。

金容仙突然有点不舍。她替她把领带理好，蠕动着嘴唇道：

“我们可以好好做普通朋……”

文星伊突然发难，按着她的肩膀吻了上去。

金容仙下意识闭上眼睛。

雨伞掉落在地，溅起一点水花。文星伊挺久没接吻了，只不过迫切地想用某种方式阻止金容仙把接下来的话说出口，冲动完之后有一瞬间的慌张。但金容仙没有推开她——大概那罐啤酒起作用了——所以也就只有一瞬间罢了。金容仙真的有魔力，文星伊在她的唇上像找回青春一样很快找到正确的路，变本加厉地加深了吻。

公寓楼的门被人用石头抵住没有关上，她们畅通地、拉拉扯扯地进了楼道。金容仙家在二楼，所以两人没乘电梯，很快就在金容仙摁开指纹锁后扑进可以为所欲为的空间。入户花园留着盏小灯，把四壁染成了暖色。在金容仙撞上墙前，文星伊伸手护住她的后脑勺。吻逐渐从唇边蔓延，落到鼻尖、下颌线、脖颈。金容仙的衬衫扣子被解开到第三颗，文星伊辨认出内衣是上一次新买的那件。

她的右手从金容仙的后脑移到后颈，揉捏那里脆弱的皮肉和椎骨——被这样对待的哺乳动物总会变得更好摆布。文星伊继续向下，嗅到一股甜甜的、身体乳的味道。她张口从金容仙胸前的皮肤上攫取热量和香气。金容仙齿间泄出微弱的声音，伸手捂住文星伊的嘴。后者从她掌心处抬眸，眼珠黑如点墨。

“到…到卧室去。”金容仙喘着气说。

依旧没有人说话。文星伊用膝盖轻压住金容仙的腿，一枚一枚拔下手上的戒指，放置在床头柜上，发出一阵脆响。卧室里伸手不见五指，文星伊的双眼却仿佛突然拥有了热感功能，金容仙在她面前变成金红的色块，四周是一片幽暗的蓝。事实证明有些东西无论多少年也不会忘记，比如骑自行车，比如情人的敏感带。她俯身，像巨龙试探熔岩的温度。金容仙紧接着变成一片翻腾流动的海，只不过不是冰凉的，几乎灼伤她的指尖。

夜晚被淬炼得不再漫长。

文星伊在凌晨五点苏醒。她摸到身旁是空的，便爬下床赤足奔到客厅。金容仙披着一件衬衫趴在阳台的护栏上抽烟，腿根现出点斑驳的吻痕。

金容仙望着窗外寂静的夜景，忽然感觉到身后有热源靠近。然后文星伊细瘦的下巴落在她的右肩，腰间缠上来一双手，把她敞开的扣子一颗颗扣上。

“什么时候开始抽烟了？”

“有时候学生不听话，”金容仙见她来了立即将烟摁灭，“或者遇到别的什么烦心事。但不常抽，只是偶尔。”

“…是吗。”文星伊望着火星熄灭，残余的烟一缕缕飘出窗外。

“怎么了，有点意外？”金容仙偏过头看她，笑了笑。

“没什么好意外的。”文星伊脑袋一蹭吻了她近在咫尺的唇角，“人不可能一成不变。”

“嗯……这也是我想说的。”金容仙又扭过头去了。她大概还有点不太习惯有的人突如其来又太过熟练的黏黏糊糊。

“那就重新认识一下吧。”

她最后轻缓地呼出口气，拉上了窗户。

再醒的时候是次日上午十一点，金容仙是被文星伊接电话和穿衣服的声音吵醒的。她把脑袋埋进被子里，过了一会还是忍不住探出头，看着文星伊已经被西装勒好的背影。

“干什么呢？”

“醒了？”文星伊回头看她，面色不太愉快，“你再睡会吧，我有点急事。”

金容仙想起睡梦中隐约听到打电话时差点没压住的声音，怀疑这人刚才发火了。瞌睡立马去了大半，她坐起身，“怎么了？”

文星伊脸上现出一闪而过的犹豫，但两人昨夜的剖白出现在脑海中，她最后还是选择了说出来：“涩琪的前夫又找上门，刚才哭着跟我打电话。我得去一趟。”

“前夫？”金容仙皱眉。

“园娜的生父。不是什么好东西。”文星伊语速很快，“去年年初离的婚，孩子奶奶想要抚养权，他姐姐也不是省油的灯。一家子都阴魂不散……妈的。”

“我先走了。”她捡起昨晚掉地上的钱包，“收拾完那个狗崽子再回来陪你。”

关门声响起，金容仙的瞌睡也彻底消失了。她下床穿好衣服，回想这么久以来的确没听说过尹园娜的父亲，总是文星伊和文涩琪在带她。

那个男人经常来找这两姐妹的麻烦吗？万一遇到危险怎么办？她有些担心，又不好这期间打电话去问，只得先出去买了菜回来研究下午做什么饭。

四点左右，敲门声解救了正剥着豆角干着急的金容仙。她撂下手里的活，飞去开门。

文星伊风尘仆仆地走进来，金容仙连忙问：“怎么样？”

“可能要再打官司。”文星伊摘下金容仙手腕上的大肠发圈把自己的长发扎起来，“怪我之前就处理得不够缜密，让他们有空子钻。当务之急是先把涩琪和园娜接过来和我住一阵。”

“你们找好律师了吗？”

“还没有。”文星伊头疼地揉揉太阳穴，“正在想办法。”

“如果不嫌弃的话，”金容仙给她接了杯水，“交给我吧。”

“……啊？”

“我姐姐刚好是负责这块的。她的事务所也很擅长离婚后续问题的官司。”金容仙认真地说，“别忘了我们俩还在玩泥巴的时候她已经是法学硕士了。”

文星伊结巴了一下，“那…那多不好意思。也太麻烦容熙姐姐了……”

“有什么不好意思的，就算她没时间，给她手底下的优秀律师找事做还不好吗。”金容仙快刀斩乱麻，“就这么说定了。”

“…好吧。”文星伊妥协地点头。

金容仙却又发现了不对，把脸凑过去，伸手捏住文星伊的下巴，“嘴角怎么擦伤了？你跟人动手了？”

“没有！”文星伊被迫仰起头，举双手作投降状，“…呃好吧的确有点小冲突。那个死男人的姐姐说话太难听了，我见不得我妹受委屈。不碍事。”

“……你多大呀？三十几岁了还这样跟无赖急眼呢？”金容仙恨铁不成钢地轻轻摩挲那块皮肤，“哎西……以后别这样知道吗？”

“知道了知道了没有下次了。”文星伊握住她的手腕，眼珠一转，决定换个轻松点的话题，“嗳，你不会是嫉妒吧？”

“开什么玩笑？”金容仙没听懂她在说什么。

“毕竟我从来没有为了你和谁打得头破血流过。”文星伊自以为讲了个高明的笑话，说完自己先缩着肩膀笑起来。

金容仙本来想板着脸，可看对方笑得没皮没脸，半晌还是破功了，摇头跟着笑。太幼稚了，这个人。

“你知道吗——”过了一会儿，她说。

“什么？”文星伊弯着眼睛看她。

就在刚才，我感觉像是回到了大学时代。金容仙想。原来有的人、有的东西的确是不会变的。

“没什么。我做饭，你洗碗。”

金容仙拍拍她的脑袋，起身进了厨房。


End file.
